


一分钟稀客一分钟色诱

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKiKids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon





	一分钟稀客一分钟色诱

KT  
祝大桃子四岁生日快乐

这个不是生贺，是自娱的烂短小废料

题目瞎取的

 

 

难得化了全妆，堂本剛往脸上擦拭卸妆膏的时候注意到夹在包装袋上的卡片，上面印着39岁的他们，一个长发，一个短发，笑容得体，修图到位，却透着不知名的滑稽。  
“Duo是两个人的意思，所以由两位代言是最适合不过的，请务必接受我们的邀请。”那时候他们就是这么说的。  
本该出双入对的他们，最近见面的次数比异国恋的朋友还要少。虽说少些见面各自有各自事业有利于情感保鲜，但是保鲜哦，像保鲜膜一层层的把人包裹起来，会透不过气的。堂本剛擦掉眼妆，注视着镜中的自己:保养得当归得当，岁月也不是没有在他脸上留下痕迹，例如法令纹加深，例如胶原蛋白的明显流失......他倒不介意年华老去，只是偶尔就会感慨，自己到底是怎么活过这四十年的，而又为什么在他身边陪伴将近三十年的人如今连跟他见个面的时间都没有。  
“剛君老了也肯定是全世界最可爱最有趣的老头！不，不，剛君不会老的，你永远都十八岁。”  
“喂，是人都会老的好不好。”  
“不，我跟你不会。”  
二十五岁的堂本光一是这么说的。

二十五岁，二十五岁的时候以为自己永远都会是二十五岁，以为三十岁离自己很远，转眼间来到四十岁，却觉得二十五岁离自己很近。在那个热恋中的春天，仿佛漫天飞舞的不是花粉而是无法掩盖的爱意。

他寂寞了。

堂本剛叹了口气，嘛，待会去吃猪扒饭吧。

他无奈笑笑，什么情情爱爱，还是比不上一碗温热的饭菜。

 

“唔。”被戴着黑色口罩帽檐压得低低的人捂住嘴巴之时，堂本剛才知道这个进来没有打招呼的工作人员是谁。其实怎么可能认不出，他走路的模样，身形动作......只是觉得自己可能思念成疾一时晃了眼。  
“稀客啊。”堂本剛说。  
“尊贵的先生，卸妆这种事情不应该让您自己做。”他边说便脱下帽子和口罩。  
“是吗？”  
堂本光一凑上前，然后镜子上映着亲吻在一起的两个人影。

“看，唇彩全部卸掉了，都在这里。”堂本光一甜笑着用手指圈着自己的嘴部。  
要说这么多年来有什么没有改变的话，大概就是堂本光一色诱的技术丝毫没有长进。  
嘛，自己也还是那么容易上钩。

 

“光一，还要继续卸吗？”  
“没卸干净呢，先生，让我完成任务。”

 

堂本剛身上其实没有多少布，堂本光一神情认真，动作轻缓，导致脱衣服花费的时间被无限延长。指尖划过的肌肤微痒，布料摩擦的窸窣，呼吸随之变得深沉。他知道堂本光一是故意的，在双方没有见面的这么久早就积下累累欲望的情况下，他仍要表现出不紧不慢的姿态，是争强好胜的体现吗?不，他只是幼稚。  
永远幼稚的他的爱人。

堂本剛坐上了梳妆台又被摁倒靠着镜子，零落的化妆品等杂物被推到另一边，光一不知从哪掏出了润滑粗暴地往他后穴挤，流状的东西沾湿了一大片。  
“先生，你这里脏了。”低沉的嗓音说着这样的话。  
糟糕。  
“所以呢？”  
“让我把你变得更脏吧。”  
“最低。”

不知道什么时候已经雄赳赳气昂昂的物事长驱直入，剛的双腿环着光一的腰，随着运动渐觉气温升高，全身起了细蒙的汗，后背肌肤与镜面接触的地方因为汗水的存在发出了啾啾发摩擦声响，他已经没有办法靠稳镜子了，与此同时他能感受到堂本光一进的更深，他下意识地伸出手想要抱住堂本光一。堂本光一把人捞到怀里，停止了下体动作，细致地亲吻堂本剛的颈肩。  
“别舔啦，我还没有洗澡。”  
“我说怎么一股熟桃子的味道。”  
“只有汗味啦。”  
“我说有就是有。”堂本光一从颈部又亲吻到嘴，汲取养分一般攻占着剛的口腔。  
呼吸声和唇齿交缠声传到空气中，诱惑不已。

被突然松开的堂本剛茫然地看着衣衫不整的堂本光一，他想要把自己抱起来转移地方，没成想一移动就差点把自己绊倒了。

这个傻孩子，裤子还在腿上。

“抱歉。”堂本光一抿起嘴，把裤子脱掉放到一边。  
“笨蛋。”  
“你先下来。”  
“嗯?”姑且照做了。  
“转过身看看。”  
剛把光一的要求当做是转换体位的邀请，转过身去，看见镜中的自己和堂本光一。然后堂本光一从背后抱住他。  
他说，“好奇妙。我们好像变了好多，却又好像没有变过。”  
“我们老了。”  
“才没有。”  
“哦?”

“哈啊……”  
他就知道，不会就那么结束的。

顶弄着，研磨着，剛对此甘之如饴，令他快乐的不是机械的抽插本身，而是长久以来没有减少的爱意。他手撑着梳妆台，接受着堂本光一的每一次撞击。堂本光一使他抬起头。  
“绮丽。”他细细吻剛的眼角。  
镜子里，是下体相连的两个人，剛的前端已经渗出一些液体，有一些留在了桌上。  
他不是第一次在镜子里面看自己和堂本光一做爱的模样，事实上在更为兴致勃勃的二十代，他们已经变着花样把能玩的都玩过了，他们甚至在人流汹涌的涉谷的某知名商业大厦的卫生间里，捂着对方的嘴巴做过一次，在Jr们尽数解散之后的排练室，他们抵着大门做过一次。  
有时候他会想，明明做的方式与其他哺乳动物别无二致，为什么唯独人类的性爱会被称为美丽的呢？  
是人类的狂妄自大吗？并不尽然，人类追求灵魂结合的挚爱，性只是其中一种结合的方式。

“你走神了，在想什么。”  
“我在想你为什么要跟我做。”  
“我让你没有余裕再想。”  
“喂!”  
堂本剛想不通刚刚结束工作的堂本光一怎么就使出了几乎能把他贯穿的力气。被操弄了不知多久的堂本剛脱了力，没有力气再撑着桌面，泄出来的清液全数打在堂本光一的掌心里，顺着他的手指缝滴滴答答地流到地上。  
早已被打成沫状的润滑混着少量精液从后穴流了出来。他不用看都知道后面会是怎么样的狼藉。

 

“明天你就知道错了。”堂本剛转过身对忙着擦拭的堂本光一说，“年纪大了，我看你明天体力怎么恢复了。”  
“没关系哦。”  
“怎么，承认体力变差了?”  
“我们都老了嘛。”  
“这会儿怎么又不说我们不会老呢？”  
“会老的。”藤蔓一样再次缠了上去。“再过十年，二十年，三十年，一直老到所有牙都掉了，我们要住在同一个养老公寓，我负责挡住所有想跟你处对象的老头老太太，我们还能一起开个演唱会，一边吸氧一边蹦跳。到那时候我一定还会爱你，无论过往现在还是以后，我只会越来越爱你。”  
“嗯。”堂本剛刚好有些感动，堂本光一又加了下一句，“到时候你要是没有牙齿了，能不能还给我口。”  
剛闻言脸色一变，大步走向浴室，把门锁上。

 

待出来之时神乎其技的经已穿戴整齐。他一语不发，鼓着腮帮接过堂本光一帮他收拾好的包离开了乐屋。

 

“对不起嘛。”跟在后面屁颠屁颠的堂本光一小声哄着。  
“你走开。”  
一个多小时前还心心念念的人现在待在自己身边，却忍不住嫌弃，哎呀这个人怎么这么烦啊，哎呀这个人真的好烦啊。  
啊嘞。  
笑意怎么抑制不住。

“我不管，反正我要在你家住到你四十岁。”发现剛态度缓和，光一立即撒泼打滚起来。  
“你是谁啊，我不认识你。”他摆摆手。  
堂本光一眼睛咕噜一转，走到剛面前挡住他的去路，然后对着他鞠了一躬。

“你好，我是堂本光一，关西出身，今年四十岁。我于1991年与你签订了永久条约，条约内容是两个人必须在一起一辈子。”  
“没有这样的条约啦。”  
“盖章就生效了。”  
“哪里有盖章。”

堂本光一捧着堂本剛的头吻了一下他的额头。  
“盖了哦。”  
“只有一方盖章不生效的啦。”  
于是他抱住堂本光一，给了一个郑重的回吻。

 

 

四十岁的堂本剛从睡梦中醒来，迷蒙地瞄见窗帘透出的微微光亮，一动顿觉浑身酸痛。

艹，又被这小子得逞。

小子甜笑着，睡得正酣。

 

 

 

 

\--------------  
沙雕endless


End file.
